Orange and Gaming Gals: Hokage and Queen Love
by Miledman2
Summary: Welcome to the second story of my new miniseries "Orange and Gaming Gals". This story features Naruto, aiding the Awoken against the Fallen and in the end he would get their reward, but a pleasurable one! Rated M for Lemon, Language and mature content. Naruto x Mara Sov, crossover, OneShot!
**~Hello Everyone, Thank you for all of your suggestions and reviews and favorites Now I was able to miraculously get the second story of my series this fast, I honestly doubt that I could do this again, but don't worry about it.**

 **~Without further a due, I present to you the second story of "Orange and Gaming Gals"!**

 **~ The Second story is with Mara Sov from the Destiny franchise, after the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto assists the Awoken it hunting down the House of Wolves, and in the end will get a reward for his work, only that it is more 'Pleasurable'.**

 **~ To my knowledge this is the first Naruto X Mara Sov Lemon story as well, so this is exciting.**

 **~ Disclaimer Notice: I do not own or have rights to Naruto or Destiny, all rights go to their makers.**

 **~ Warning: Rated M for mature content, lemon and language.**

 **~ Enjoy, Like, Review!**

* * *

(Plot)

Thousands of years ago, the ancient sphere called the Traveller journeyed across the black gulfs of space, it had forged worlds, giving them great gifts, knowledge and power to become very advanced beings. It came to the world of Shinobi at some point in its continuous travels. When it heard the voices of this world, it knew that it was in pain and did everything in it's power to heal it. Though that it's ordinary means, it then used a more direct approach and created the Ootsutsuki Clan. Through them, they processed to creating the a world of order when one of their members Kaguya ate the forbidden fruit which granted the usage of Chakra, and unique life-force discovered and harnessed by the Traveller as a variation of the "Light". And this plan worked, for a while at least.

The Ootsutsukis soon became crazed power hungry tyrants that ruled over the people of the world like insects. But then came the children of Kaguya, one of whom is Hagoromo. With his aid along with the Traveller, they put down his mother and established the Ninshu, the way of peace. However more calamity continued to befall the earth as the ancient enemy of the Traveller, the Darkness found it and ravaged the planet of all life and civilization. However once again, the Traveller and Hagoromo combined their efforts to save the last threshold of humanity. After word, the Darkness was driven off by the Traveller but was forced to leave the planet, leaving the rest in the hands of Hagoromo.

(Recap Time)

It was a few months after the Fourth Great Ninja War, as everything was settling down until then came the Fallen, a nomadic race of pirates and scavengers descended from a once-great civilization. This is evidenced by their social organization into various Houses in the manner of nobility, the banners and flags of which are still flown like heraldry. The Fallen search the stars for artifacts of their lost civilization. They first arrived in the Solar System after the Darkness' attack, arriving in their massive Ketches to loot and pillage humanity's former worlds, leaving grief and wreckage in their wake.

Naruto was currently on a mission that he took from the Awoken Queen's Emissary Petra Venj to hunt down the traitorous House of Wolves Fallen that were once affiliated with them. Naruto and his friends in Konoha had been fighting for a long time against the Fallen and had recently joined up with the Awoken.

(Flashback)

They became allies when they were stopping the Moon from falling to Earth by the ambitious Toneri Otsutsuki, When Naruto and his team went through a portal to find how to get to him, they instead ended up at their home region called the Reef, it was out in unknown space that was "out at the edge of the Darkness". It was surrounded but exotic purple cosmic clouds and is littered with destroyed pieces of ships for miles and miles At first they were confused as to where they were but then they realized that they were not alone when strange figures appears in black suits stating that Naruto and his friends have trespassed into the realm of the Awoken. Naruto then spoke up and said "We are not your enemies, we seek to get the the Moon." the Awoken then took them to see their Queen.

They arrived at the thrown room and were met by a handsome man who has the same light blue skin color as his brethren, he has his dark raven hair combed over to one side and has mystical glowing colored eyes. he wore a black suits with what appears to be black feathers as his cloak. Even Sakura and Hinata at one instance were flirting and blushing at him. He was the Prince of the Awoken named Uldren Sov, he has always been distasteful towards outsiders and often belittles to try and provoke them.

After a bit of back and forth bickering between the two parties, then enter's possibly the most enchanting woman that Naruto has ever saw. The woman was considered the queen of the Awoken named Mara Sov, she has a perfectly curved figure with perfect hips, perfect perky breasts, along with her goddess like perfect face. Her face was even more exotic than the rest of her kin, which shows her having beautiful light blue skin, charming indigo lips, attractive eye liner, her combed back, spiky, shoulder length white hair and her eyes which glowed like light reflected off a lake at night. She wore very gaudy clothes, but that was what made her even more attractive because it matches her personality which was cold and curious. She wore a purple corset shirt which a long torn up knee length tail end, with a big belt across her waist which accompanied by she wore knee high boots. She also wore arm length gloves that exposed much of her hands and a black sleeveless jacket with fur at the collar area with purple neck cloth. What topped it off was her majestic necklace right were her cleavage area was.

like her brother Uldren, she playfully belittles the outsiders but not to antagonize them, Naruto then spoke up to convince them to help he and his friends. Mara did show a bit of interest in the blonde Shinobi for his conviction in his words and appearance and agreed to assist them despite her brother's disapproval but nonetheless obeyed. And thus the Awoken Mystics worked their magic and opened a portal that would take them to their destination, but not before the queen would say to them "I have shown you benevolence Shinobi, should the Awoken ever need an ally I shall call on you, and will expect you to answer." Uldren added in anger "She's saying you owe us, Ninjas." Naruto then spoke for the group and said "We will answer, your Grace." He directed that last part towards the Queen which caused her to be flattered and her brother to be more angry.

(Current Time)

Naruto returned back to their home to continue his missions to assist the Awoken. He remembered that he meets with a beautiful and strong willed Awoken woman that went by the name Petra Venj, she wore the classic Royal Guard uniform of the Queen, it had two big shoulder plates and a synthetic body suit that cringed to her curvaceous body and made her perfectly shaped breasts visible. She even had very nice reddish-purple pixel cut hair that combed down her left side which partially covered her eye patch which she lost in a war long ago. In her other good eye, it glowed with a beautiful blue color like all the Awoken have, another feature is their enchanting light blue skin.

He would talk to her about different assignments with targeting new Fallen members. After he had understood what to do next he then talked to him about when the hunt for the Fallen began. Naruto started off by saying "Could you tell me why your queen is so fixated with hunting down those fallen creatures? She definitely needed a big reason as to why she would go to such great lengths to accomplish her goals."

Petra replied with "Well, it all started when the Fallen first came to destroy us, and in our darkest hour, Queen Mara was the one who defended the Reef, and when the Fallen were broken, they all submitted to her and she showed them mercy and offered a home."

Naruto then said "I see, so it's because she had a sense or respect that she felt betrayed by them?" Petra then replied "It is more than that, even though they were treated fairly, in the end they met that mercy not just with betrayal but cold blooded murder."

Naruto was shocked as to what they did, Petra continued with "The Fallen killed many members of the Queen's personal guard, Awoken who are close friends and has history with her grace Mara."

Naruto felt bad for Mara knowing that she has lost many of her friends and knew what that feeling was like especially when Neji died during the war. He even saw Petra with a sad expression as well knowing that they were important to her as well.

Naruto now gaining some composure, took the assignment to hunt down the final target in order to give the Awoken the Justice they deserve, he said "Don't you worry one bit, I'm gonna beat this Skolas guy for sure, I promise on my life!" Petra smiled a bit in appreciation of Naruto's help to her people. Petra then said to Naruto "So before you leave, the Queen wants you to capture Skolas alive, I live to serve of course, just makes things a little hard that's all, no problem." Naruto a little bit nervous said "Right, no problem." Petra then added "You'll be the tip of the spear, get down to Venus, find him and pin him, we'll be on stand by with a capture team with Prince Uldren's Crows."

And as soon as Naruto was leaving, Mara Sov was standing on some high balcony looking down at the young blonde ninja in her usual fascination.

(On Venus, Vault of Glass)

Naruto arrived on this jungle world that once belonged to an old and ancient civilization called the Vex, ancient, time traveling machines that seek to integrate themselves into the universe.

Naruto was awe struck by the beauty of the planet when he heard Petra over a communication device saying "My team and I have set down a few kilometers near by the Citadel where Skolas, the Kell of Kells and the Fallen leader is located, when you find him, we'll be ready."

Naruto then confirmed this and activated his Sage Mode and speed through the lush terrain to the destination. While he is getting close, he fought a few of the Vex machines to get there, they were difficult to put down because of their time traveling tech and teleportation, but in the end, he managed to destroy them with his super fast clones.

He eventually reached the top of the Citadel where he noticed one of the Fallen ships that was hovering over one of the platforms. He was reporting into Petra "I am at location and am now proceeding to close in on Skolas." Petra replied "Very well, me and the Crows are closing in as well, ETA 2 minutes."

Naruto then said confirmed, but then heard a familiar noise and heard from Petra in a staticky fashion "Oh no, Naruto can you hear me!? Multiple Fallen are appearing out of nowhere!" Naruto was panicking but managed to say "But how!? They shouldn't be capable of those!?" Petra replied "It must be Skolas, he has acquired Vex tech and is pulling his entire House of Wolves from the past!" Naruto was soon snapped back into reality when a few Fallen with blades attempted to attack him which he managed to dodge.

As soon as Naruto was high enough he saw a Fallen that was distinctively different from the rest, it was very huge, possessed a big fur coat, possessed the classic Fallen four arms, attached with two trunks protruding from his back and has a huge head piece. Naruto thought to himself "That must be Skolas, he is very noticeable and looks strong. I guess I'll just have to buy some time until Petra and the others get here."

So then Naruto generated a huge amount of Chakra in which formed a manifestation of Kurama to attack the Fallen army while he charges at Skolas to engage in **Mortal Combat**.

Naruto started of with a **Rasengan** , however Skolas parries with an elbow to the head were he hits the ground. Skolas then swung his fit to the ground to try and smash Naruto but Naruto dodged but it caused a big shockwave.

With some distance between them, Skolas started to speak in his native alien language, however an irritated Naruto thought to himself "I hope those are not insults he's throwing at me!" Kurama took his time to telepathically communicate with him and said " **Maybe he's calling you a Shisno!** " Naruto then said "Shut Up You Jerk!"

Returning back to the battle, Skolas then started to use his Clan's signature weapon the **Scorch Cannon** , he fires several highly powerful heat based shots at Naruto which he dodges in the nick of time. Naruto can't seem to get anywhere close to him, so he decided to use long range as well, he generates Truth Seeking Balls and hurled a few at Skolas but he used his **Blink** to teleport a few meters away. But then Naruto appeared behind him and used a **Rasenshuriken** and threw it from behind, it made successful contact but it did no affect for his defense had increased by his twin **Servitors**.

Naruto knew what he had to do, so he was about to create two clones to go after the Servitors but he was caught in one of Skolas' abilities called **Devouring Essence** which is slowly killing him. Naruto struggling was talking to himself "N-No, it can't, end like this, not before, I!" Skolas was taking his time to slowly kill him and enjoy the moment, but that was short lived for his concentration was broken by a sniper shot from one of the Awoken ships, and that was none other than Petra, Naruto looked up at the sky with hope once more with Petra saying "Go get him Naruto!"

Naruto then used the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** and created a large number of clones which divided into three groups. While his Servitors were retreating, Skolas fired off multiple rounds of his Scorch Cannon which destroyed many clones, while on the real one was still charging at him with his highly powered Rasengan. The other two groups managed to catch up to the Servitors and in a few seconds destroyed them, with Skolas' defenses down, he had no chance against Naruto's onslaught. Naruto then yelled "You killed many of these people's comrades and hurt their pride, I will not let you get away with it!" And with it, his final Rasengan brought down the mad Kell.

Petra was over joyed while Uldren just scuffs it like nothing, they and the rest of the Awoken ships arrived and she spoke once more "The House of Wolves is broken, stand by for transmission." Naruto was a bit confused as to who will be speaking next, and now he heard her enchanting voice once again "This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, Ninja, when you came seeking the Moon I just thought of you as another whelp, too far from his precious Sage, but now I see that I was wrong, accept my thanks and the promise of a fitting reward." Naruto then smiled knowing that she has found some closure. She then said "Petra, bring Skolas to me." Petra then said "Capture confirmed, I almost feel sorry for Skolas. Conversations with the Queen can be...harsh. Anyway, we'll meet you back at the Reef, with the promise of reward."

Naruto was nervous because knowing Mara Sov's conversations can be a scary as that of Tsunade's own lectures. Kurama returned to him and said as in continual joking manner " **Hope you ain't wetting yourself now.** " Naruto said angrily "Gosh, I am so sick of your bullying!"

(Reef, Throne Room)

Naruto was approaching the throne were Mara Sov, Uldren and Petra was located, he was prepared to receive the reward that was promised to him for his service to their people. However during his voyage getting here, he has had some time to think about this whole reward thing and he would give them a straight answer so as to ensure he doesn't let them down to bad.

Mara Sov started off with "Congratulations on your victory over Skolas and defeating the House of Wolves, and now great fortune lies deep within our trove which awaits you."

Uldren added in his snarkiness "Hm, what he did was just probably pure luck and nothing more!"

Petra responded to him in defense "With all due respect your Grace, he did deliver the murderer of our comrades to us, you should show some respect as well!"

Uldren responded "Well, well, I guess someone has developed a fondness for the human." this caused Petra to be angry a bit. Naruto then responded with "Thank you for the offer, but after such consideration, merely just helping out allies is enough of a reward for me."

Both Uldren and Petra were surprisingly shocked by what he said, so Mara responded with "Are you certain of this, not receiving anything?" Naruto replied with "Of course, knowing we will be allies and work together will suffice greatly." Mara only smiled at this.

After Naruto had finished telling them that he respectfully refuses to accept the reward yet accepted the offer of using their spa area, he has left the throne room. However, despite Mara's affect towards Naruto's selfless and strong constitution, she would not let him get off the hook that easily and would one way or another, give him his "Reward".

(Reef, Hot Spring Area)

Naruto was just relaxing there in the hot soothing waters of their hot springs, he has let their mystical waters soak right into his skin which made both his mind and body fell like they were melting away in pure comfort. While Naruto was relaxing, Kurama managed to speak to him " **So, are you sure you don't want the reward, you could have lived out the rest of your life living like a king.** " Naruto then replied "I am sure, they has suffered much and they would need everything that they have in order to get themselves back on their feet."

Kurama then replied in a huff " **Well, that's so just like you, a regular Boy scout.** " Naruto then replied in a clear manner "Well, I aim to please." Before Naruto could get himself totally relaxed, he heard the door open and then closed, he leaned up a bit to see who it was but he couldn't because the steam was to thick to penetrate with his vision. he then heard light water splashing indicating that someone has entered the springs, he heard the watery noise increasing which means that the person was coming towards him. As soon as the person was close enough, he became wide eyed, his jaw dropped and his nose almost bled from the magnificent sight that was before him, which was an almost naked Mara Sov that she was clad in a light fluffy white towel.

Mara Sov then said "Hello Naruto, are you enjoying the water?" Naruto was stuttering with the epic sight before him, but he managed to say "I-I'm fine, but why are you hear in the hot springs while I'm here!?"

Mara then said "Well, this place is the property of my people so I have the right to be where ever I please, that is one of the perks of being their queen." Naruto still nervous but he had to agree with her because of her high class status, but still he was confused as to why she would come in here knowing he was in here. When he was snapped back into reality, he noticed that Mara was removing her towel with revealed her Extraterrestrial body goodness she showed him her light blue skinned body with perfect curvatures that made her all the more beautiful with roundish hips, a small wavy like belly that is both unnoticeable yet noticeable at the same time, plus her arms and legs are so smooth that it made her more enchanting, not to forget her pretty face and her white hair that was by now clung to her body because of the moisture in the air which made her relaxed as well.

Naruto just can't get enough of the sight, he was looking down and crossed his legs together because he did not want her to see his growing manhood which eventually reached full mast. Before he knew it, he felt Mara's arm press up against his own as she was seated next to him which caused his heart to race even faster. Naruto didn't know what to do in this specific moment until Mara Sov took the initiative and started to talk "I just wanted to thank you again for bring Skolas to justice for us." Naruto feeling a little more relaxed "Oh, it was no problem, just keeping my promise to answer your call as an ally." Mara smiled and said "Well, now that you have shown your 'benevolence', I say we are even."

Naruto then smiled as well and asked "Excuse me your grace, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but I wish to know more about you and your people." Mara then smiled but in a sad sort of manner and replied "Well, our people and yours are not so different as to what fate befell ours." Naruto then asked "What do you mean?" Mara replied "We were once humans, just like you, until we were teetering on the edge of the Darkness and the Light." Naruto was surprised by this and said "Oh, I see." Mara continued on "I remember everything about the day I was born, I still bear the scars." Naruto felt like he was being read a dark story, Mara spoke on "However when I was unwanted, the Awoken are my family now."

Naruto felt a little sympathetic now because their fates are not so different with their backstories. He then took her underwater and grasped it which surprised Mara a bit, she looked up at Naruto and he said "I can understand now, you treat your people like family because your hearts are as one. You would do anything to protect your people, I know because I will become the Hokage of my village and everyone will be like family to me as well."

Mara Sov felt a bit happy for having open up to this outsider who would normally be ostracized by the Awoken but knowing how they feel, she only grew more affectionate towards him. She grasped her hand around his as well in a sign of commitment. She then leaned forward with her hand approaching his erection which shocked him a bit by her sudden straight forward behavior. Naruto then asked "Wha-What are you doing!?" Mara then replied in a sultry tone "Since you were so persistent back the throne room, then I will just have to give to another reward." Naruto then said "Wha, I thought I said I-" he was cut off when Mara Sov the Queen of the Awoken planted her exotic indigo lips on his own and delivered a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but then he simply sank into the kiss. They then separated for a moment where Mara asked "You sure you don't want this?" with a smirk on her face, wiggling her shapely breasts and stroking his member, Naruto the stated with a smirk "I do, Your Grace!"

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto then moved both of his he hands to her attractive blue breasts to messaged them vigorously as to cause Mara to be pleased with him. She was beginning to moan from his efforts, she knew that he was 'resourceful' but not to this extent however she would not be out done by him.

In one swift movement, she brought Naruto's face to hers to steal another kiss and increased the stroking motion of his member. She then playfully said "Don't think I am some common woman, I am a Queen and I will make you understand that." Naruto knew that she wasn't fooling around, her activities were second to none as he was definitely feeling it. Naruto realized one thing, if he does not step up his game, he would be the one to submit to her and he wanted to give equal pleasure as well.

Naruto then leaned down to suckle on one of her breasts and she felt like breast feeding her child even though she doesn't have any. He then moved one of his free hand down to her curvy buttocks and gave it a tight squeeze and then a light spanking which made her yelp a bit.

Mara figured that Naruto was on the offensive once again to make her feel better, she said in a huff "So, you thought you will won, then how about this?" with that Mara moved her hand that was on his meat rod down to his man nuts started to massage them.

Naruto jumped a little bit by the sudden hight of pleasure given off, but with sheer will power, he was able to over come his urge to explode. Naruto then thought to himself "If your going to play that game, then I'll play as well." he then moved his hand from her rear end to her front end and started to finger her womanhood vigorously and nicely as his fingers went deep into her.

Mara moaned even higher, she thought to herself "Oh no, if he keeps this up-" she was caught of guard as Naruto moved his mouth from from her breast to her neck and lightly kissed and licked it which then caused her to about lose it. Mara then shouted "I'm cumming!"

she then spread her juices which then dissolved into the water, after while of heavy breathing, Naruto removed his fingers from her vagina and held her tightly in passion. Naruto then asked "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" but then Nara put her hands on his chest pushed back a bit and in his surprise looked at her and she had a face mixed with pleasure and pride "I told you that I would be the one taking the didn't I? So I will make you release now, and I know what to do."

She then got up a bit then lowered her body to the level of the water and with one breath, dunked her head under water to give him a blow job. Her hand was still lightly working the shaft, while her mouth was placed on the tip to initiate the sexual act. And in one swift motion, she plunged her head all the way down on his shaft which managed to reach to the back of her throat. She was gaging on it a bit but then got the hang when it no longer because a bother to her, and being an Awoken, she has very high life and survival capacity, so being under water was of no concern.

Naruto was feeling better pleasure from the Queen's service to him, he placed both of his hands on the tope of her hands to help her better at bobbing her head up and down. One of Mara's hands was firmly grasping his inner thigh to hold on tightly and not to slip out, she could feel it pulsing inside her mouth and throat. This indicated that Naruto was close to climaxing, he about to break and she didn't want him to suffer like this so to she did something so unexpected, she managed to move her other free hand and slipped it down at his backside to grab his own buttocks, she squeezed his cheeks which did caused him to jump a bit, and then to make matters worse for him, she stuck her finger into his rear hole. With that, it pushed him passed his level of tolerance, Naruto then climaxed right into her mouth, she could feel rope after rope pulsating into her innards. When it started to dye down, she pulled back her head a bit to them lightly stroke his shaft once more to get the last bits of fluid from the hose.

After when she finished swallowing the last of it, she pulled of him and brought her head back to the surface where Naruto looked down with appreciation in her eyes that were filled with passion. Mara said "My, your essence was surely delicious." Naruto smiled at the compliment and said "Well, if you like that then I will be sure to give you more!"

Naruto then stood up in all his manly glory, his naked form should be illegal because of it's muscular, toned and smooth goodness. Even Mara blushed at the sight, Naruto then offered a hand to her and she graciously accepted it, but was surprised that he lifted her up into his arms bridal style. Naruto asked "Where is your room? I wish to take you where you sleep." Mara smiled devilishly "My My. You surely are a bad boy, what will my brother say?" Naruto replied with the same smile "Well what he don't know won't hurt him, until it's too late." they both chuckled a bit and then Mara told him her bedroom's location, he then teleported them away.

It was a magical sight, it was a large chamber with a queen's size bed at one end with huge curtains, and one the other side was a wide open balcony that showed a beautiful scenery of space. Naruto said "Very nice, to be expected of a Queen." Mara replied while pecking him on the cheek "Are you going to spend all day admiring the scenery or are you going to admire me?"

Naruto smiled and moved over to the bed and gently placed her on the be while he got on top of her they both kissed each other again and caressing their bodies. Naruto had his member rubbing at the entrance of her womanhood. He was unsure what to do or what she wanted next. He asked "Um, I will go ahead and enter you, do you want me to pull out before I finish?" Mara then said with her arms around his neck "No, I want your essence inside me, besides-" she then moved up to his ear and whispered sexually "A queen must be able to produce heirs for her people." Without any hesitation, he then placed his member just at the entrance of her womanhood, and with one swift movement, he plunged himself as deep as he could go within her honey valley, both of them took a moment to adjust to their partner's virginity lose.

After a moment, Naruto looked down at Mara, with tears in eyes, she looked up and nodded in approval to start thrusting. And so he did, each movement in and out of her was like being struck by a Cupid's arrow, they connected on an emotional, mental, spiritual and physical level that borders on euphoric.

After a while of thrusting, they were both about to reach their climax, remembering what Mara wanted, he was no planning on pulling out and giving her the possibility of giving birth to his children. As he increased his thrusting, he was so close and thing with one last plunge, he released a tidal wave of semen inside her, wave after wave crashed into her, she then lost it as well, she finally climaxed as well, spraying all around his member.

Both lovers were breathing heavily while they embraced each other in a missionary position, but after they have regained their composure Naruto pulled out of her with his essence and her juices leaking out of her womanhood. Mara leaned up and said to him "Thank you, for that massive delivery." Naruto replied by saying "Hey no sweat, and I am very eager to see the face of my children." he then lightly rubbed her belly which caused her to be tickled a bit, she then noticed that his manhood was still hard and smile "It seems you are not fully satisfied yet, how about I help with more fun?" Naruto replied "Absolutely!"

But then Naruto was flipped over onto his back as Mara straddled him and put her hands on his muscular chest. Naruto then grabbed hold of his member and straightened it to her entrance and with one swift piston, brought her down onto his tower, her eyes rolled back to his head and tongue hanging out. Once they got acclimated, they began another round of humping love.

Meanwhile, Petra was going to check up on her queen only to find her with Naruto underneath her fooling around. Petra did not interrupt nor did she made her presence known and simply kept watching with Naruto's hands groping her ass and Mara howling away with animalistic behavior, this caused pure arousal, the mere sight alone has caused her excited juices to leak right through her suit.

Naruto and Mara continued their humping until they were close to their next climax, Naruto moved one of his hands from her sexy derriere and moved it back to her rounded breast. After a few more speedy thrusts from Naruto, this time however he managed to make Mara cum right before he does which his second internal ejaculation was still a humongous load that made the odds of fertilization higher.

Naruto then leaned up and hugged her while kissing her, their tongues battle for a while until Naruto's was the dominant and explored her mouth, and she just let him. After a while, Naruto pulled a way and suggested "From the look of things we're both getting tired, so why don't we make this last round our last ok?" Mara then said "Very well." Naruto then took the lead and flipped her over onto her hands and knees into a doggy position and Naruto positioned himself behind her and without restraint he plugged himself back into her precious spot. Mara playfully complained "Hey I am suppose to be Queen, but now I feel like a dog in heat." Naruto replied "What's so bad about that, why don't we act like animals when we are alone together?" Mara then replied "Very well then!"

Naruto thrust away into her with his hands placed on her round behind, she loved it when Naruto touches her there. He then moved his hands to her hips and rubbed down to her waist, he also did a bit of grinding with both of their crouches.

After a while of thrusting, they were vastly approaching their last climax at this moment. Naruto had to make sure that he is able to give her his load as deep as he could so that he could give her the babies that she wants. With one last thrust, the last ejaculation was so strong that it felt like a piston straight to the brain.

(Lemon Scene End)

Naruto then laid down on the Queen's royal bed, heaving and panting with sweat coming out of every pore of his body. Same could be said about Mara along with her nether regions being drenched in both lovers' love juices and with Mara, she truly hoped that Naruto's seeds find their way toward her eggs so that she may become impregnated and have her heirs.

She was then pulled over by Naruto to have her lay right on top of him so that they could cuddle for the rest of the...well not really night but which ever is equivalent to night out in space, thought it wasn't so bad, is was a definite sight to behold.

Mara then tiredly said to her beloved Naruto "I hope that you become Hokage soon so that we can finally get married and unite our people once more." Naruto smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and responded "You bet ya! When I give my word I never go back on it."

Mara only smiled once more before exhaustion took hold of them both and drifted off to dream land. In that moment Petra left the room smiling and satisfied that her Queen found her one true love and this would definitely get Uldren's panties twisted in a knot, she then started to prepare for the future wedding for the two.

(Few Years Later)

Back in Konoha, a few weeks before today's big event, Naruto became the Seventh Hokage and with it, Mara Sov and her Emissary Petra arrived and brought a surprising guest, he was small but had blonde hair, whiskers on both cheeks, but he had his mother's glowing blue eyes and lightish blue skin. Naruto was confused at first but was later revealed that this child was named Minato and that he was their son. Once Naruto heard that he was so happy that he literally cried tears of joy and embraced is son in fatherly love.

Back to the special day, it was Naruto and Mara Sov's wedding, it was an enchanting occasion where Naruto's friends and Mara's subjects were present (except for Uldren of course). Sasuke was Naruto's best man while Petra was Mara's bride's maid and Tsunade was the legal priestess who performed the ceremony, and of course, their son was the ring barer. After exchanging romantic vows and rings, Tsunade declared them man and wife and ended it with their kiss that sealed the deal (even though they already sealed the deal with their love making. Hehe)

At the reception, everyone had a time, both humans and Awoken, even Petra was hit on several times, few were Shino and even Gaara who was curious about love at that time. Shikamaru congratulated Naruto with the wedding, Sasuke had to leave early to take care of personal business, but not before making out with Sakura would one day return for her.

Naruto and Mara danced to some classic slow music were they held each other sensually in place and just went with it. After a while, the couple left to go to their honeymoon sweet, Tsunade agreed to watch their son while the couple consummated their marriage, however this would be their second time, but this time they would finally celebrate in the unification of their people.

THE END

* * *

 **~Well, this concluded my second story of my mini series, like I said at the top, it is a miracle that I got done with it so soon so don't expect a new one anytime soon. Thank you!**

 **~ For the next story, it will be one of the ideas that the other fellow authors suggested to me and I might work with them with the story ideas.**


End file.
